


In his strong hands 2

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: In his strong hands [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Confusion, Dominant Billy Bones, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, M/M, Obedience, Pining, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Stress Relief, Submissive John Silver, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little piece I came up with, about John Silver taking a punishment from Billy Bones. This does not connect with the "Not fucking Tortuga" series at all. Basically it's just smutty garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his strong hands 2

**1.**  
Silver turned in his hammock. T’wasn’t that he actually had a difficult time sleeping, but the last two weeks he’d become a bit, how to put it, edgy. The experience in the carter cargo space about a month ago, had been very painful in more than one aspect and the cook had to strain himself in a way he’d never done before, to keep a straight face the first week afterwards. No one but the Captain and Mr. Gates knew he’d been punished or even committed a crime, and no one but Billy knew about the nature of the punishment.  
  
Since the spanking, the bosun had been just as usual, never for a second acted any different towards him in front of the crew and the gratitude Silver felt for that knew no limits. The only difference to be seen in Silver’s own behavior, was the fact that he never teased the bosun or talked back to him anymore. And if his silver tongue went a little far sometimes, it only took a look from the bosun – or even the mere sight of him – to repress it. This sudden urge to… obey, yes Silver could admit that was exactly what he was doing, was indeed very new to him. He’d always take pride in his ability to make other people bend to his will – often without even knowing it – and escape inconvenient or unpleasent situations using his charm and swift tongue. Finding himself almost longing for Billy’s orders and having these mixed feelings of discomfort and excitement whenever the bosun was displeased with him, was extremely confusing and strangely… appealing.  
  
Lying in his hammock at nights, the calm had Silver’s mind speeding up. Pictures from the punishment, the shameful position over the bosuns lap, the pain and humiliation that was replaced with gentle strokes and soft words flashed before him as soon as he closed his eyes. No scorn, anger or despise, no further humiliation had followed upon it and the first days, the bosun had even been standing during meal times to keep him company, in order to make Johns unability to sit with a straight face less noticeable. A couple of times, John wasn’t completely sure if it was intentional thou, Billy’d gave him a light stroke on the ass when passing each other in narrow spaces with no one looking.  
  
Thoughts like these made his cock hard and John let his hand slip into his trousers, stroking himself to the memory of him lying half naked and sore, sobbing with his cock pressed to the bosun’s groin. The strong hands caressing his back, careful not to touch the sore buttocks, the soft kiss on his teary cheek… Sleep a little. I’ll hold ya… Yes, he’d slept on Billy’s strong, soft body for hours afterwards, the sweetest sleep he’d have for years, feeling completely safe and relaxed for the first time in… ever, actually. Maybe he’d scraped a little, just a little, against the bosun’s groin a couple of times during those hours and just maybe his cries hadn’t been all about the burning skin on his ass and the humiliation or even the relief of knowing the punishment was over. Maybe, just maybe, he needed to experience it all over again…  
  
**2.**  
It wasn’t even completely intentional, at first. The sight of the bosun’s harsh face – an expression he showed when he had more serious tasks to deal with – mostly made Silver eager to please, but more often it pushed on his urge to disobey. To earn a punishment again, not any kind of it, but exactly that punishment he’d received for being a lying thief. Of course, he couldn’t take the risk of committing a crime like that again. Not only would he most likely be executed this time, but he’d also loose what little respect the bosun had for him and that was a thought that scared him more than anything else.  
  
He began to be sloppy. Not all the time, absolutely not. Only when Billy could see it and scold at him. A bowl half full with stew being spilled out (”Don’t fucking waste food!”), a water bucket just happening to stand just in the bosuns way, almoste having him stumble (”Are ya trying to fucking kill me?! Dry it up already and keep your things in order!”) or a seemingly accidental noise, waking the bosun up from his sleep in the middle of the night, from John’s sudden need to visit the privy and unability to walk light. (”I swear if ya keep sneaking around like this, I’ll fucking strangle ya in my sleep!”) The tone in the irritated bosuns voice, the underlying threat of punishment made the blood rush and mostly, together with the memories of the hours in the carter cargo space, they had him make it through the nights.  
  
In the silence and darkness, he waited for the others to sleep heavy – all of them did – and then he unbottoned, brought forth the feeling of Billy’s hand slapping his bare ass and got some release. Only when he’d spilled, he could sleep through the night. And two hammocks away, the bosun already slept calmly, seemingly unaware of what urges he’d woke up.  
  
**3.**  
”Just what the fuck is your problem, Silver?”  
”I’m sorry, Billy, but ya said I could do it.”  
”Wash my shirt, yes, not the fucking belt. Jesus, what’s the matter with ya?”  
”I’ll try to fix it, honestly.”  
”You’ve scrubbed my belt, stupid! I told ya not to do that.”  
”Told ya I’m sorry. I’ll fix it, alright.”  
  
The bosun frowned. They were standing in the sleeping quarters, alone, as Billy’d called for him asking ’bout the belt.  
  
”Jesus, Silver… you’ve been fucking insufferable lately and I could already barely stand ya. Ya’r fucking begging for me to talk to the Captain. Maybe ya should look for a new job. I should at least talk to Gates.”  
”No, no, no, please don’t do that!”  
  
His sudden begging made the bosun look confused.  
  
”Look, if ya can’t maintain orders, ya’r in the wrong place, Silver. You’ve done a really bad job the last days and I don’t have the time to make sure ya do yar fucking job. What’s the problem?”  
  
Silver swallowed, as always these days he lowered his gaze in a submissive way whenever the bosun was displeased with him. T’was damn luck they were alone down here.  
  
”It may be that…”  
”Yes, what?”  
”I need a little… motivation, ya know. To obey…”  
  
The bosun looked totally confused.  
  
”Motivation? The common good, your own good is not motivation enough? This is just… I should fucking put ya over my knees again!”  
  
Silver’s mouth ran dry and he lowered his gaze even more.  
  
”Maybe ya should…”  
  
**4.**  
_Please don’t laugh at me, please don’t laugh at me, please don’t tell anyone and please don’t walk away…_ Still unable to meet the bosuns gaze, Silver kept his eyes on the floor as his mind rushed. As the bosun touched his shoulder, Silver flinched and received a soft stroke on his neck. Billy’s voice was very quiet.  
  
”You’ve been acting like a moron these last days, to earn another punishment from me?”  
”Yes…”  
”Why, John? Ya know I didn’t take any pleasure from humiliating ya like that. And from yar reaction at the time, it must have hurt quite a lot.”  
  
John shrugged.  
  
"Couldn’t sit for a bloody week.”  
”And I felt bad for ya. You took it like a man, didn’t complain, didn’t try to talk yar way out of it.”  
  
He could feel the bosuns breath close to his ear.  
  
”Was actually a bit proud of ya, John. And ya’ve behaved so very good since then. So dutiful, so eager to please… Have been a good worker, a valuable crew member and a reliable man. A very good boy, so… obedient.”  
  
John shivered, realizing he was getting hard. He swallowed.  
  
”Haven’t been that obedient lately, thou, have I…?”  
”No. In fact, John, I’d say ya’ve been quite refractory and it’s getting on my nerves. I’m disappointed with ya. How can we make sure ya’ll obey in the future?”  
”Guess I… must be punished in some way.”  
”And what did ya have in mind, John? Some extra duties, maybe? Or cancelled time ashore? Scrubbing the deck?”  
”Not sure that’d make me more obedient, bosun…”  
  
He gasped as he felt a hand on his hip bone. Billy was standing very close now and Silver was suddenly grateful he wasn’t tall enough to face him, but had to look at his chest. With his head bowered in the most submissive way it’d ever taken, he felt the urge for punishment, for being forced to obey getting even stronger. He swallowed hard, suddenly scared for being rejected and he grasped the bosuns shirt, realizing how vulnerable he’d made himself.  
  
”Don’t walk away on me now, Billy.”  
  
The bosun carefully loosened John’s grip on the shirt fabric, lay a strong arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.  
  
”I’ll take good care of ya, John. I’ll make ya obedient…”  
  
**5.**  
”Wait.”  
  
They were at the carter cargo space, alone. No one would come here at this hour. John stopped at Billy’s words, immediatly reacting like t’was a serious order. The bosun locked the door from the inside, put the key in his pocket and turned to him, holding his arms out.  
  
”Jump on.”  
  
Blushing like a little girl, John clenched to his embrace, put his legs around the bosuns waist and let himself be carried to the boxes. As Billy sat down, in the very same place John had received his first punishment, he took a grip on Johns neck and pulled him back in order to have a look at him. When John lowered his gaze, Billy grabbed his chin.  
  
”Look at me.”  
  
Straddled like this, almost feeling the bosuns groin against his own, made his already hard cock leak, leaving a wet spot on his trousers and involuntarily he pushed himself towards Billy.  
  
”Stop that.”  
  
The bosun took a firm grip on Johns belt, having him pull back a bit, depriving him of the sweet brush of the other man’s groin.  
  
”Stand. On yar knees.”  
  
This was wrong. John blushed as he kneeled beside the bosun. He shouldn’t ask for this, t’wasn’t natural, so why did he wish for it?  
  
”Unbuckle and drop yar trousers.”  
  
He fumbled, his hands were shaky and the bosun had to help him to maintain balance. John felt a soft kiss on his head as he let his trousers slip down.  
  
”On my lap.”  
  
The short, yet calm orders made his blood rush and he bent over. The bosun waited patiently for him to find balance and angle his cock. Then he felt the muscular left arm positioning for him to hold on to, and the right hand pulling back his shirt fabric. The strong hand stroke him gently over his back for a little while. The first slap was just as hard as it’d been the first time, but now John didn’t hold back his reactions. The second slap made him breathe heavily and he buried his face in the bosun’s arm. There was nothing soft in the act, every time the bosun’s wide palm met his naked ass, John whimpered from the pain and writhed over his knees. After a while, Billy paused, lay his hand soft on the light red buttocks and lowered down to his ear.  
  
”Ya like this, John. Don’t ya? Does is not hurt? Am I too lenient?”  
”No…”  
  
He was sobbing, barely managing to hold the tears back. The pain made him whine and the shame from wanting this, from letting the bosun do this with him not once, but twice and the second time volontarily from John’s side, was so confusing. The bosun stroke his ass gently.  
  
”Ya know, I think ya’re lying to me, John.”  
  
Another slap, really hard, made him cry out loud.  
  
”What did ya say, John?”  
”N-nothing.”  
  
This time, biting his fist didn’t help. A series of swift, hard smacks broke down the last of his self-control completely. He screamed, wet the bosuns arm with his tears and the pain made him rut against the muscular thigh to avoid the slaps, in too much pain to realize Billy’d already stopped.  
  
  
TBC


End file.
